Conflict of Interest
by Akiru13
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto kills the rest of Akatsuki and is taken off active duty to be trained by the godaime and her apprentices. The three have feelings for him, which are returned, however there's a conflict of interest..among other things. Naru/Saku/Tsu/Shiz.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, but wouldn't it be nice to?**

"So that's all of them now?" Asked a blonde shinobi as he entered the Hokage's office and slowly walked over and took a seat.

"Yeah, that's all of them Naruto. You did good out there….he'd be proud." Replied Tsunade, as she examined the newly returned ninja, with her elbows on the desk and her head perched on her crossed hands.

"Hehe..I guess so..I'm just glad I made him pay baa-chan."

She walked over to him and punched him through the wall, "Gaki! What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Naruto couldn't reply, he'd been knocked unconscious and his upper torso was sticking out from the wall in the hall of the tower. Shizune, Seeing Naruto sticking out of the wall, ran over to him and after pulling him out of the wall, started doing some hand seals, applying her now green glowing hands on Naruto's injuries. "Tsunade-sama, wasn't that a little much?! You could have hurt him!" She yelled, while still healing the slowly waking man.

"Could have hurt him? I just punched him; of course I meant to hurt him!"

Naruto sat up; he put his arms on Shizune's shoulders, which made the medic-nin blush. He nodded to her and mumbled thanks, before standing up and walking back through the door.

Naruto was now 19, he was 6 foot 2 and had a well built body, his hair was now waist length and tied back in a shaggy blonde pony tail. He had long gotten rid of his orange outfit in favour for black ANBU style pants, with a baggy black shirt with a crimson red sash going diagonally across his body starting at his right shoulder. He wore a long orange coat that had a mixture of black and crimson flames running along the bottom of it. He had decided not to wear the jacket he received after becoming a jounin, claiming it 'didn't suit the outift'. Tsunade didn't even try to argue with him about it as she knew it was a lost battle. However, had it been anyone else, she wouldn't have allowed it; not that anyone else was game enough to try.

Shizune followed him in the room to make sure he wasn't killed in the presence of her mentor.

"Anyway, _Tsunade-sama_ what happens now, Akatsuki is now gone, well…you know what I'd like to do now."

"Are you kidding me?! You just took out the three strongest members of Akatsuki within a month! And you want to know what you're going to do next?!" Both Naruto and Tsunade turned to Shizune in awe of her sudden outburst. She cupped her mouth and mumbled an apology before looking down, slightly turning on the spot.

"Moving on…I agree with what Shizune said, you took down some of the strongest ninja alive, I'm giving you a break, and no complaining, you've earned it. There's something else you've earned, the elders will be up here shortly to discuss it with you."

To say Naruto was gutted would be an understatement. He couldn't contemplate the fact of a break, the concept sounded ridiculous. "Well what else am I going to do?! And how long do I have to have a break for?"

Tsunade smirked, which further irritated the blonde. He wasn't ready for what was coming next though. "You will be pulled off active ninja duty for one year."

Not even Shizune was expecting that, she knew that he needed a break after his recent efforts, but a year seemed a little much. "Tsunade-sama, surely a year is a little long."

Naruto just stood there. He was just staring at the Hokage for a couple of minutes while the other two females just stood waiting for the impending outburst.

He finally opened his mouth to let loose his complaint when they heard a knock at the door. Naruto, since coming back from his training trip and the death of his perverted sensei, his demeanour almost completely changed. It's only in front of Tsunade and Shizune that he will on the odd occasion act like his old self, and only recently, he would start to act his normal around his long time crush.

He acted mature, he thought before he spoke, and knew how to speak and when to, and when not to. Realising that they were about to have company, and that he knew the elders were coming, he closed his mouth and tried to calm himself. After all, it wouldn't do well going berserk in front of the elders if it was your dream to become the next Hokage.

Noticing the blonde once again close his mouth, Tsunade walked to the front of her desk and leaned against it before saying. "Come in."

In walked Homura, Koharu and Danzou. Naruto bowed to them as they walked in and in return they nodded their heads and stood across from Naruto and Tsunade, with Shizune in her usual position, standing beside the Hokage's desk. "I believe that there is something that you would like to discuss with me?"

"Yes..Uzumaki, there is." Replied Danzou. Naruto looked at them inquisitively but decided to wait for them to continue.

Shizune excused herself and went to leave the room when she was stopped. "Shizune-chan, anything they have to say to me can be said in front of you." Naruto said, giving her his classic foxy grin. Shizune blushed and nodded; she then went and stood next to Naruto instead of her normal position.

_Oh ho ho, there's something going on there…If I were only 30 years younger…Huh?! What the hell, what am I thinking.._ Thought Tsunade, observing the scene in front of her with a smirk.

"Very well, as you wish Uzumaki-san. We wish to speak to you of your true heritage." Said Homura, while also smirking at Naruto and Shizune.

"Ah, you wish to inform me that my father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, and that my mother is Uzumaki Kushina, former leader for the whirlpool country?"

To say that the others present were surprised was an understatement. "H-how do you know?! We only found this information a week ago." Koharu inquired, slightly surprised.

"Well, when Jiraiya-sama….passed, I was left the information of my heritage as well as the information to access my clan property and library. I decided to keep my heritage secret, so I didn't move into the Namikaze estate, but I have accessed the library, learning all of them thanks to a special training method."

"Impossible! Not even the Yondaime learnt all those techniques, there has to be at least 800 techniques in that library!" Yelled Danzou, slightly unnerved at the new information, and potential power of the shinobi in front of him.

"There was 881 jutsu scrolls in the library, after adding my own originals and those not in the library, the collection stands at 1367, as well as 10 different scrolls outlining different taijutsu styles, advanced chakra control techniques. The only thing that isn't in the library is medical jutsu."

Tsunade decided to cut in. "Actually, we need to talk about that later Naruto."

"About my clan's library?"

"No, about medical jutsu, but for now, why didn't you tell me you knew."

"I just decided to let it be for the moment, I didn't want any pressure from the council about breeding for the sake of my clan being restored."

"Fair enough I suppose, well I guess that's all we are here for-" Tsunade was cut off by the glass window of her office breaking, with one Uchiha Sasuke being the cause.

"Sasuke…" Said Naruto, softly but sternly.

"Dobe…" Said Sasuke, with his usual mocking tone.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Asked Tsunade, quite surprised by the 'visit'.

"I know everything, I know what happened the night of the massacre, and now it's time for pay back."

The door to the office turned, and in walked Haruno Sakura, with a pile of papers. "I have those reports-" She dropped the papers she was holding and cupped her mouth. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke sniggered before activating his sharingan. "Well this is convenient; I can tie up loose ends in Konoha once and for all. This is where you all die." Within seconds Sasuke had created 6 shadow clones who all had a charged a chidori in their right hands, while he had his raikiri charged Kusanagi sword poised for strike. The clones charged at Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Danzou, Koharu and Homura. There was no time to react and when they were about 2 seconds before contact was made, Naruto threw 7 tri-pronged kunai which were followed by 7 yellow flashes.

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Danzou, Koharu and Homura were all pushed out of the way by shadow clones, all with a fully formed rasengan in their right hands. A chidori was shoved into each of Naruto's clones as a rasengan was shoved into each of Sasuke's clones, which all poofed away from existence.

The real Naruto had gotten in front of Sasuke with a violently spinning ball of chakra in his hand, which seemed to be inside a violent torrent of wind which coated the ball.

"Fuuton: Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto yelled.

"Chidori Nagashi" Yelled Sasuke as he was impaled and shredded by Naruto's perfected rasengan. Naruto was impaled by the electric charged blade. Sasuke stood lifelessly still holding onto the hilt of his blade, while Naruto still had his hand straight through Sasuke where his heart used to be.

Simultaneously they both slumped to the ground. With slight slow breathing being heard from the blonde haired shinobi. Time seemed to stop for the other members of the room, they were all braced for death before being pushed out of the way, by the time they had recovered, the sight in front of them was indescribable. Both men were on the ground, Naruto was covered in blood, with another fresh stream of blood leaking from his mouth, the blade was still lodged into his chest. His eyes were struggling to stay open as his breaths became shallower.

Sasuke lay there lifelessly. His eyes were blank, the Sharingan now deactivated. He was too covered in blood but not to the extent that Naruto was.

Sakura and Shizune screamed and they ran over to Naruto, Tsunade just a second later. All three frantically tried to stop the bleeding and heal the wounds. They pulled the sword out which 

caused Naruto to cough bringing up more blood, before he started crying. "Naruto! You stay with me! Naruto!" Yelled Tsunade, trying to keep the young boy awake.

"Sa-Sakura-chan" He wheezed out, "I-I'm sorry, for killing him..I just..Lost it when he tried to hurt you." He said, before once again coughing up a fresh load of blood.

"Na-Naruto! Don't be sorry, Sasuke tried to kill us..Sasuke was lost a long time ago.." She said, also crying, but pushing even more chakra into her hands. "You need to stop talking Naruto…save your strength."

"Hehe.."He chuckled, which caused the pain to amplify."It's too late..B-but, I need to say one thing." His voice a bare whisper now, this caused the three to push even more chakra into their hands. "I-I love you all…All 3…Not as a mo-mother, n-not as…an older sister…not as a f-friend, but I love you..I-I just couldn't tell you…" He trailed off losing his breath,"Thank…you.." he mumbled before he stopped breath and his pulse was gone.

"NO!" Yelled Shizune, pushing an unbelievable amount of Chakra to her hands, to try and revive her recent object of attraction.

The elders just stood there, they didn't know what to do…The so called demon child had just saved their lives and died doing it, this boy truly was the hero that he had been made out to be.

Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune were crying immensely, "Our chakra isn't being accepted, there's something wrong, DAMNIT!" Yelled Tsunade as she punched the floor, smashing the floorboards in the process. While Shizune and Sakura continued to pour chakra into his wounds.

* * *

"This is it huh…Kyuubi" Stated Naruto, sitting in front of the all too familiar iron gate sealing the demon away. It wasn't long after Jiraiya's death and when Naruto was losing his will to live, that the Kyuubi stepped in and snapped the boy out of it. He started to assist the boy with his training teaching him some ancient demon and fox orientated moves, which were aided by the summoning contract for the foxes that he had signed. The Kyuubi and Naruto respected each other, and the Kyuubi was a somewhat influential figure for the boy…which would concern almost anybody.

"**YOU IDIOT! You were still being affected from your last 3 battles, and that Uchiha scum did something to your body, your body won't accept my chakra nor from the women healing you!" **Roared the nine tailed beast.

"It must have been something on the blade…Isn't there anything you can do?" Pleaded Naruto.

"**There might be something I can do…but it will make you a half demon.."**

"What do you mean, a half demon?"

"**I don't have time to explain at the moment kit, but I can assure you there is more advantages to this then there is disadvantages, before you ask why I am trying to help you, remember if you die, I die, but it's also a way to apologise, for making your life a piece of shit….Now all you have to do is pull of half of the seal. The sudden massive influx in my chakra is what will cause the changes, but we don't have any other options at the moment."**

Naruto weighed up the option for a couple of seconds before nodding and tearing half of the seal off of the gate. The sudden rush of Chakra engulfed the sewer like place also known as his mindscape before he felt searing pain and was plunged into unconsciousness.

* * *

One week later: Konoha Hospital.

A bandaged blonde haired shinobi began to stir from his sleep. "err…Ugh…Uhhh." He moaned as he opened his eyes and examined the room he was in. He sat up and looked around, surprisingly easily. As he looked around he noticed 3 people in his room. A busty blonde who was resting her head on the side of his bed, and over on the other side of the bed, a beautiful woman with short black hair rested her head on a pink haired woman's shoulders. Upon closer examination of the three, he noticed immense fatigue on their faces; they had bags under their eyes and looked generally exhausted. He smiled before lying back down to try and get more sleep. That's when he remembered why he was here, and what he had done. He immediately felt sick and proceeded to throw up.

He threw up all over the bed at the thought of his blood stained hands, the blood of his best friend. This awoke the three sleeping med-nin's and were both ecstatic to see him awake, but worried to see him vomiting.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Asked Shizune, moving closer to the bed, feeling his forehead for a fever. Sakura walked over to the bed with a bucket for him to vomit in, but it seemed that he had vomited all he could for the moment.

He couldn't make eye contact with Sakura, things had been great after they had sat down and spoke about things 3 years prior, not long after Jiraiya's death. Sakura had apologised for the way she had treated Naruto, and explained that she was quite similar to Naruto, but when Sasuke was around, she didn't want to show it because of her blind crush. Since then, Sakura had developed romantic feelings for him, and was generally a lot nicer around him, but she felt as though because of the way she had treated him previously that he had moved on so she decided not to act upon her feelings.

How wrong she was. Naruto's feelings towards the pink haired kunoichi only grew stronger over the years, especially after their talk. However, he had feelings for two other kunoichi, feelings that he shouldn't have. He slowly, but surely, had fallen in love with Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. He wasn't sure how the feelings came to be, nor why, but they were strong, equally as strong as what he felt for his team mate.

Then it hit him. He had confessed his feelings for them all before he blacked out. He visibly paled which didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. "Naruto…how are you feeling?" Asked Sakura.

"W-why…?" replied Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Why are you still here…I-I killed Sasuke.." At which he proceeded to vomit again. "Don't you hate me?" He asked, terrified at the answer he was likely to receive. "You..loved him..and I-" He once again stopped and vomited.

Whatever he was expecting was far from what happened. Sakura leaned over and embraced him. She hugged him tightly, but not too tight as to hurt him.

They both started crying. After a while, it was Sakura who broke the silence. "I don't hate you..Naruto. And I haven't loved Sasuke for a long time…I don't think I ever truly did." She paused and pulled back, looking straight into Naruto's eyes, she continued, "I lo-"

But she was interrupted by the door to his room bursting open with the rest of the rookie 9, team Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko filing in. Sakura pulled back from Naruto, mumbling a slight curse as she went and greeted the visitors.

_Phew._ Thought Shizune

The girls of the group went and hugged Naruto while greeting him, while the guys just nodded, barked, complained, waved or went on about the power of youth prevailing once again.

"So…How is everyone?" Asked Naruto, unsure as to what to say.

"It's you we're worried about gaki." Anko replied, moving and ruffling the man's hair causing him to grunt in return.

Tsunade went on to check his body for any lingering injuries, either external or internal, while the others all made conversation, but was amazed to see that he looked healthier than he normally was.

Sakura, who was still bummed about her missed opportunity, decided to finally speak up. "Hey..umm Naruto?"

"Hm? Yeah, what is it Sakura-chan?"

"That move you used to save us..what was it?"

"Eh? Oh you mean the Hiraishin no jutsu."

The elder ninja in the room froze, while Tsunade and Shizune who now knew of his heritage, but they hadn't thought about what he did to save them, or about it at all, they were mainly focussed on healing him. When they realised what he had done, they were almost as surprised as the rest were.

"I-impossible! Only those with his blood- OH my god…Why the hell didn't I see it sooner. You're…You're his son, aren't you? You're Minato-sensei's son.."

Naruto nodded and all the occupants of the room stood in awe. Naruto, trying to break the awkward moment, turned to Tsunade and asked, "Baa-chan, when can I get out of here?"

Slightly twitching at his comment, she turned to him and replied, "I see no injuries remaining, I want a mental review done just in case, but because you have been resting for the past week, you can leave this afternoon."

Naruto was about to thank her when he remembered something she had said not long before the Sasuke incident. "NO WAY! YOU'RE TAKING ME OFF ACTIVE DUTY!" Everyone gasped and looked questionably at the Hokage, while also puzzled at the sudden outburst.

"Yes Naruto I am…You are probably the strongest the village has to offer…But I want you to broaden what you know, I want to train you in becoming a medic." _And also to help train you for the job you'll have in a year's time. _"I believe that since you and Kyuubi have been on good grounds, that the chakra has stopped clashing with your own, and that your control is now in equivalence to mine?"

The group again looked at Naruto in awe. "That is how it will be, now, you will report to my office at the start of next week am I understood?"

"Hai…Tsunade-sama." He said, stifling a yawn.

"Tsunade noticed this and kicked everyone out. Naruto then kicked out Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura so that they could go home and have a decent rest. Just as Tsunade was outside of the room, she peeked back in and said "Remember Naruto, next Monday, be there."

He nodded to the Hokage and slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Well..I decided to write this down…it was bugging me at the lack of Naru/Shiz fics and as far as I know, none whatsoever with a Naru/Saku/Tsu/Shiz pairing, and I felt obligated to do it. This fic is mainly going to be about the interactions and the impending relationship. There's issues as you can imagine so they will be addressed later on. It isn't going to be 'Oh my god Naruto I love you' straight away. My first fic 'Failure' is on hold, I have plans for it but the motivation to keep writing just isn't there. My other fic, 'Hatake Uzumaki Naruto' (which seriously needs a new name) is still under construction and a chapter will come out with the release of this. Please review and let me know what you think! Ja ne.

Oh yeah, Sasuke and the Naruto battle wasn't too great either hey, but action wasn't the intended genre for this fic…but who's to say that part is over?


End file.
